Vs. Castform and Electivire
Vs. Castform and Electivire is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 7/29/2018. Story At the National Park, Dawn and Caterpie are battling against Kenny and Paras. Dawn: Caterpie, use Tackle! Caterpie: Caterpie! Kenny: Paras, use Stun Spore! Caterpie inches across the grass, heading to ram Paras. Paras shakes its body, releasing a yellow spore. Caterpie is caught in it, as it gags and overreacts, rolling backwards. Caterpie continues to cough, as Dawn sighs in disbelief. Dawn: Such a baby. Kenny: Now use Scratch! Paras walks forward to the overdramatic Caterpie, as Paras Scratches it. Caterpie rolls backwards, falling over. Kenny can’t help but laugh. Kenny: You’ve got your work cut out for you, Dawn! Dawn: (Sighs) I cannot disagree with you there. But it looks like you will have to train with Paras quite a bit as well. Kenny: Maybe. But we’re already better off than you are! Dawn is slightly irritated at this, as she returns Caterpie. Kenny returns Paras. Kenny: But in all seriousness, good luck in the contest tomorrow. It’ll be a good one that’s for sure. Dawn: Yes. I wonder who else will be competing. Kenny: I’m heading back to the Pokémon Center to rest up. Care to join me? Dawn: In a minute. I am going to let Silver know that I’m heading back. Dawn wanders off, Kenny reaching a hand out as if to stop her. He sighs in anxiety. Kenny: She still thinks of that guy first. Silver: Pinsir, X-Scissor! Pinsir charges forward, clashing head on with a Kricketune’s X-Scissor. The two are even, and they push each other back. Kricketune skids back in front of Nando, who smiles as he strums his harp. Nando: That is some power considering you just caught that Pokémon. It is a shame that I didn’t get to battle you in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Silver: And I you. Pinsir, let’s go! Pinsir: Pins! Dawn: Oh Silver! Silver’s battle seriousness fades, as he looks towards Dawn and smiles. Dawn: Ah! Nando! Nando: Hello Dawn. It is a pleasure to see you again. Dawn: I assume you are here for the Goldenrod Contest? Nando: Yes. As the gym leaders are currently out of the region, I can focus solely on contests. Silver: So you’re a coordinator as well. Am I your warm up for tomorrow? Nando: I apologize if you think that way. But you did challenge me. Silver: Heh. Fair enough. Dawn: Silver, Kenny and I are heading back to the Pokémon Center. Silver: Alright. I’ll be back later. Dawn nods, then bows to Nando. She then heads off to join up with Kenny. Nando: How times have changed. She is no longer hesitant on anything that she desires. Silver: She has always been a strong woman. Now, shall we continue? Nando: (Smiles) Let’s. End Scene The Goldenrod Contest takes place at the Pokéathlon stadium, with the stands filled with spectators and attendants helping people to their seats and selling food and souvenirs. There is large monitors spread out around to show what is going on on the field. Dawn is wearing her qipao dress, speaking with a group of important people. Dawn: So as I’ve explained, the Berlitz Family is always looking to support businesses in new projects to help the world to continue advancing. If you are interested in a partnership with us, (She distributes business cards) please call this number. Then you can get a more accurate sense of what we can do for you. The people all nod as they depart, as Dawn lets out a pensive sigh. Dawn: To think I’ve been spending my morning doing this instead of preparing. This ambassador role is hard work. Voice: So what? You now the glorified saleswoman of your spoiled family? Dawn gasps as she turns, Jessilina approaching with her signature cackle. Dawn regains her composure and seriousness. Dawn: Jessilina. Of all the coordinators you are one I was not expecting to run into. Jessilina: You say that as if you didn’t want to see me! I suppose now that you’re back in cahoots with your family, you’ve truly become a stuck up noble who’s after fulfilling her own agenda! Dawn: If the agenda is beating you, then yes. I shall enjoy myself quite a bit. Jessilina: The only reason you’re competing is to get the Berlitz name known in Johto so you can make those shrewd deals. You aren’t even serious about competing. Dawn: I am serious in everything that I do. Now, if you’ll excuse me. Dawn walks off, as Jessilina snickers. Jessilina: We’ll see who shall enjoy this contest. Jillian stands in the middle of the arena, with the judges table nearby. Jillian: Welcome to the Goldenrod Contest! I’m your Johto MC Jillian and I am proud to introduce our judges! Head of the Contest committee we have Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club it’s Mr. Sukizo! And we have Goldenrod City’s very own Nurse Joy! We have a spectacle of a show for you today, so sit back and enjoy the show! Now, the first performance of the day is Jessilina! Jessilina enters the stage, cackling as she does. She then pulls out two Pokéballs in ball capsules. Jessilina: Time for a snake show! Seviper! Arbok! Jessilina opens her Pokéballs, choosing Seviper and Arbok. They both come out in streams of green stars, as they both hiss to the crowd. Jessilina: Haze! And Glare! Seviper lets out a Haze from its mouth, covering the field. The monitors have the Haze on it, when red piercing eyes appear on the monitors, heightening its effect on startling the crowd. The Haze fades, showing Seviper Wrapped around a Coiled Arbok. Jessilina is standing on top of Seviper’s tail. Jessilina: Now uncoil! Arbok shoots skyward, its body uncoiling with Jessilina on top of its head. As Arbok fully extends its body, the tip of its tail pushes off Seviper’s tail, as Seviper goes upwards in a backward pattern to extend the length. Everyone gasps as they have a snake tower almost 20 feet tall with Jessilina standing on one foot at the top. The crowd goes wild, as Jessilina waves to the crowd. Jessilina: Thank you! Thank you! You all are my kingdom of followers! A Poliwrath and a Politoed use duel Hydro Pump, while a Cleffa rides atop a Vibrava. A Grumpig Bounces over an Onix, as a Double Team of Poochyena follow a Mightyena. Nando goes onto stage next, as he draws his two Pokéballs. Nando: Kricketune, Altaria! Nando opens his Pokéballs, choosing Kricketune and Altaria. Right as Altaria comes out, it releases a Mist on the field. Nando: Avert your eyes from the monitors! As it will not give you the picture you desire! The Melody of Bug and Dragon is best appreciated with your own eyes! Kricketune’s Sing echoes through the stadium, yellow streams from the music notes glimmering through. As people watch the streams, a streak of red and pink flashes past, many people in disbelief that they saw anything. The streaks of the Dragon Dance become more frequent and visible, as the Mist begins to fade. A golden aura is at the heart of the Mist, being surrounded by the Sing and the music. The red streaks left behind show Altaria speeding through, while also being in the heart of the Sky Attack. The Dragon Dance flies through the Sky Attack, as it speeds and flies high into the sky. Nando: Hyper Beam! Kricketune touches the tips of his scythes together, forming a dark magenta energy beam and firing it. It collides with Sky Attack, it exploding into golden, dark magenta, red and pink fireworks. The crowd goes wild, as Altaria flies out of the attack unharmed. Silver: Incredible. Jessilina utilized the monitors to her effect, while Nando encouraged not looking at them. They are both playing with the field very differently. A Golem uses Autotomize to break parts of its body off, which are fired from Rhyperior’s hands. A Glalie and Froslass dance in the blowing winds of Hail. Kenny is the next one up, him now dressed in his contest attire from the Sinnoh region. Silver: (Chuckles) Definetely dressing to impress. Kenny: Alright! Castform, Electivire! It’s showtime! Kenny throws his Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Electivire and Castform. They come out in a rain of yellow and blue confetti. Backstage, Dawn lets out an audible gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. Dawn: No! Kenny, is he? Kenny: Castform, use Rain Dance! Castform glows blue, as a raincloud forms over the field. A torrential downpour of rain falls, as Castform morphs into Rainy Form. Kenny: And Hurricane! Castform spins, releasing Hurricane level winds in a vortex. With the wind and rain, the stage becomes obscured from view. Kenny: Light it up with Thunder Punch. Through the blinding rain and wind a Thunder Punch rises into the air, shining quick flashes of the scene. Castform floats up, then down, then appears right in front of Electivire. Kenny: Now Thunder! Castform sparks and fires a powerful Thunder through the center of the Hurricane, its path to the storm clouds clear. The clouds grow black and spark with electricity, as several bursts of Thunder rain down onto the stage, releasing cackling explosions. A Hurricane wind deflects a Thunder away from Castform, sending it to hit Electivire. It takes it with ease and with glee, absorbing it with its Motor Drive ability. Dawn: Oh dear. He is. He’s repeating his performance from the Grand Festival! Kenny: Now Weather Ball and Ice Punch! Castform forms a large Weather Ball, it blue and made of water. Castform fires it, as Elective speeds forward. Electivire strikes Weather Ball with Ice Punch, the water freezing over and breaking into a snowy powder. The Hurricane sweeps the snow away as it soars through the sky, rising up to the storm cloud. An unreleased Thunder is released from the storm cloud, heading towards Castform. Kenny: Moment of truth. Electivire, run and Thunder Punch! Castform, Hurricane! The Hurricane winds pick up, as Electivire runs in a circle along the ring of the Hurricane. Electivire is lifted off the ground, as it puts a foot on the Hurricane and runs upward. Its speed increases even more as it leaps, cutting clean through the Thunder with Thunder Punch. The rain and Hurricane die down, leaving the image of the cut clear for everyone to see. The crowd goes wild for the performance as Electivire lands, Castform reverting to normal. Kenny is ecstatic as he runs out, hugging Electivire and Castform. Jillian: And what a performance by Kenny! Some of the biggest performances involve obscuring the view of the field! Dawn lets out a sigh of relief, her hand now on her chest. Dawn: Oh, I felt as if my heart would stop on that one. That was nerve wracking. Kenny: You say that as if you didn’t expect me to pull it off! Dawn looks at Kenny, with a proud smile on her face. Dawn: The thought of your failure never crossed my mind. Attendant: Dawn! You’re up! Dawn: I’ll see you in the next round. Kenny: Yeah. See you there. Dawn heads out to the stage, ready to go. Jillian: And next up is Dawn! Dawn walks onto the stage, as she draws her Pokéballs in ball capsules. Dawn: Cherubi! Buneary! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs, choosing Cherubi and Buneary. They come out in waves of blue and pink bubbles. Dawn: Buneary, use Bounce! Cherubi, Flower Shield! Buneary Bounces into the air, diving down towards Cherubi. Cherubi glows with a pink aura as a Flower Shield forms in the air, Buneary striking the shield. Flower petals fall from the shield onto Cherubi like falling from a tree. Dawn: Leech Seed! Cherubi fires a seed into the ground, the roots shooting out and piercing the Flower Shield. Buneary hops off the shield from the impact, as Cherubi moves out and climbs the tree. Dawn: Now Sunny Day! Ice Beam! Cherubi glows gold, using Sunny Day. Buneary fires an Ice Beam towards the sun, the heat melting the Ice Beam. A sun shower occurs, the rain falling on the tree. The tree grows with the rain and towards the sun. Buneary falls down, as the tree rises up and catches it. Cherubi and Buneary dance on top of the tree, as the crowd cheers loudly. Jillian: And what a performance! Cherubi and Buneary grew what seems to be a giant tree! Dawn gives a bow, as she returns to the staging area. The last performance featuring a Glaceon and Leafeon occur, as the judges go into deliberation. They come back some time later, as Jillian appears again. Jillian: And the results are in! These are the coordinators moving on! The monitors show off the result boards. Kenny gets first place, Nando second, and Jessilina third. Dawn is in seventh place. Dawn: This competition is stiff. It’s as strong as the Grand Festival. Jillian: Now! Here are the match ups for the first round! The match ups appear on the screen, showing Nando vs. Dawn for the first match. Kenny and Jessilina are paired against each other as well. Dawn: Nando? Dawn looks over at Nando, who returns the look with a smile. Dawn: Well, I guess I finally get to battle him in a contest. Main Events * Dawn's Caterpie reveals it knows Tackle. ** It is also an overdramatic baby. * Nando and Jessilina reveal they are competing in Johto contests as well. * The Goldenrod Contest begins. * Jessilina reveals she owns an Arbok. * Dawn, Kenny, Nando and Jessilina all move onto the battle round. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Nando * Jessilina * Silver * Jillian * coordinators * spectators Pokémon * Caterpie (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Paras (Kenny's) * Castform (Kenny's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Kricketune (Nando's) * Altaria (Nando's) * Seviper (Jessilina's) * Arbok (Jessilina's) * Pinsir (Silver's) * Poliwrath * Politoed * Cleffa * Vibrava * Grumpig * Onix * Poochyena * Mightyena * Golem * Rhyperior * Glalie * Froslass Trivia * Caterpie's personality is similar to a drama queen, over exaggerating everything. * This is the first contest that Dawn has competed in that takes at least 2 episodes that Ursula does not appear in. * Jessilina's party is now expanding past Pokémon that Jessie in the anime had during the Diamond and Pearl series. * Kenny repeating his performance from the Grand Festival is based off him failing at it during the festival and wanting to redeem himself. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests